


Crush.

by DisenchantedHelena



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Frostspider?, I'm weird i know, Loki is like 21, M/M, Mutual Pining, NEEDS SOO MUCH MORE LOVE??, NO UNDERAGE HERE F O L K S, No Underage Sex, Or any sex, Poki?, Spiderfrost?, dumbasses in love, peter is 19, so it's not weird, this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisenchantedHelena/pseuds/DisenchantedHelena
Summary: THIS SHIP NEEDS L O V E.Peter Parker, small, innocent, awkward Peter had fallen for the god of mischief. Head-over-heels, totally infatuated.Loki, mischievous,  cunning, manipulative god of mischief had fallen in love with the very innocent, awkward Peter Parker.They're both fucked.





	1. Peter

Peter Benjamin Parker does _not_ have a silly crush on the God of Mischief. He does _not_ think Loki is incredibly attractive, no matter how much he wants to run his fingers through his dark hair and stare into his clear eyes for hours on end, or- nevermind. None of those things matter, because he doesn't have a crush. No matter how much Tony teases him, no matter how many knowing looks Natasha gives him. He is **not** crushing. 

And sure, maybe Loki is incredibly attractive personality wise, always fun to be around with his seemingly endless snark and intelligence. And sure, maybe it's nice to get his well-meaning but slightly morally wrong advice, but it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because Peter Parker does not have a crush. It doesn't matter how much Bucky and Clint tease him by telling him to use condoms, or how many times Steve tells him the story of how he and Bucky first fell in love. He is _not_.

And maybe once or twice he's been caught with the Rogers-Barnes look when he glances at Loki, which he denies, because he is not a hopeless lovesick moron like those two had been. No, he was not staring, and Tony needed to stop giving him that smug look before he webbed him to the wall again. Peter is not crushing, no matter how many obvious signs point to the fact he is very, very much in love with-

Oh. 

**Oh no.**

He was fucking screwed. He was very screwed. So, so very screwed. "I'm doomed," he mumbled, eyes widening as mortification washed over him. "I am actually fucked," he mumbled as he covered his red face with his hands. They were right. Peter Parker, small, innocent, awkward, nerdy Peter had fallen for the god of mischief. Head-over-heels, totally infatuated. He leaned back in his chair, wishing a black hole would swallow him whole right then and there.

This wasn't something he could Spidey his way out of, this was something with emotions. Something he needed to act on instinct for. And, due to the gloating he was sure to receive from the others...besides Steve, Steve would give him a ten hour talk about all the different STDs and ways to stay safe. Peter honestly didn't think he could get through that without actually jumping out his bedroom window.

So, Natasha it was.


	2. Loki

Loki does not have a crush on Peter Parker. With his fluffy brown hair, dark eyes, and abs, and his somewhat tan skin. That's totally not relevant to the topic. Anyone could think of someone as attractive without wanting to date them..right?

And it's not like he was cute personality-wise, with his tendancy to ramble on about things he was excited about, eyes big as he made energized hand gestures, and it wasn't like Loki could listen to that for hours on end. And sure, he was charming, and sweet, and passionate, and pretty much a genius, but..

Oh no. 

This was not a good thing. This was a very, very bad thing. He'd been denying Anthony's alligations for months now, because their personalities were..somewhat different. Peter was more innocent and naive, while he was manipulative and michevious. And he never really thought he'd fall for a Midgardian, or anyone really. But now he was infatuated with one. This was extremely strange. 

So now the problem was, who was he going to consult with this crisis? 

Anthony and Barton were out of the question. Anthony would gloat about how he 'knew it', but offer no solid advice on how he could tell Peter. And Barton would probably just laugh, or make jokes. He was not a serious person. He'd be useless in this situation. Perhaps Barnes..no, he'd just threaten to decapitate him if he ever broke Peter's heart. Multiple times. Rogers would probably just spazz, awkwardly stumbling about and asking Barnes for help with this. Maybe try to explain sex, which he did not want. Romanoff? She hadn't spoken to him much, but perhaps she wouldn't have a problem with it. 

"Okay, Loki. You've dealt with worse. Way, way worse than having a little crush...a large crush," he said to himself, spinning in his chair. "This is not any harder than battle. A battle with affection, yes," he took a deep breath and slumped. 

"It feels harder," he groaned. Because battle was something he was somewhat competent at, attack, defense, it was basic knowledge where he came from. Feelings, however, were a different thing altogether. And he was pretty sure he had no idea what he was doing. 

Hence why he needed Romanoff. Or someone with skills in this area. And nobody was especially good at this feelings thing. One of their members power's stemmed from anger alone. But Romanoff seemed like the best option, due to previously stated reasons. Honestly, he should just find a therapist to confess to. But that was time-consuming. And it took money. 

And maybe Peter liked him too. Considering that slim, slim chance, his heart thudded louder in his chest, and the strange feeling Midgardians called 'butterflies' (weren't those insects? That was a strange way to say nerves.) formed in his stomach. But that was a tiny, probably impossible chance. 

Right?


	3. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> паучонок = baby spider.

Peter knocking at her door to rant and rave about how he's 'royally fucked up the ass with a cactus' and how he has a crush on Loki? Strange. But tolerable, because she understands his reasons he didn't go to any of the others. Especially Tony and Clint. She listened as he rambled on, eyes wide as he fell back on the bed with a tiny "oof." Natasha glanced over with half-amusement. 

"I'll let you know if he likes you too, okay?" She said. Peter's head snapped up so quick she was surprised he didn't get whiplash. His eyes were wide and panicked and she raised an eyebrow. 

"You can't just tell him!" He squeaked as he sat up. "Just..if he says anything, then maybe.." he trailed off with a shrug. Natasha sighed. Peter had a habit of overthinking basically everything. It was one of his little downfalls, he was not good at letting things be. His mind often wandered to the worst possible situations. 

"If he says anything, I will tell him then and only then," she said. Peter nodded and stood, glancing over at her with a strange look in his eyes. He brushed hair out of his eyes and turned towards her, a lopsided grin forming on his face. 

"Thank you, Nat. It means a lot," he said softly. And god, that tone even made Natasha melt. She just returned the smile, a bit smaller as she shrugged. Because honestly, it wasn't a big deal to her. She was just helping her tiny spider. He was like a child to her, it was the least she could do. 

"Don't get sappy on me, паучонок," she muttered, glancing away as Peter blinked, confused. He reminded himself to look that up on google translate later. That'd give him some idea of what that meant. He exited and went back to his own room, flopping onto his own bed and grabbing his phone. That was either the best or worst thing he'd ever done, and he was leaning towards the middle. Perhaps Loki liked him too. 

No, that was silly.  
-  
Sure enough, Loki came by hours later, rambling about his situation. It was pretty much the same as Peter's. Natasha listened though, because this was _too_ fun. As he finished and gave her a look, she glanced up at him with a slightly amused expression. Besides, they didn't need a giant pining-fest. 

"He likes you too, he told me earlier. A lot," she shrugged, turning to her phone. That was actually simple, she glanced over at Loki after a moment of silence to see him glaring at her with wide eyes. 

"You're not..joking?" Natasha shook her head and he made a strange wheezing-choke noise. "What do I _do_?!" He asked quickly. Natasha raised an eyebrow. Maybe he was overthinking like Peter probably was. 

"..Tell him?" She shrugged. Loki sputtered, face slightly reddening as he muttered that it was more 'complicated' than that. She rolled her eyes as he muttered to himself about how he was going to do this. She almost pitied them. 

He finally huffed and gave her a nod, walking hurriedly out the door, still mumbling. Natasha just leaned back, because honestly, she wasn't good at these lovey-dovey things. Hopefully she'd said the right things, because she didn't want months of pining like certain someones. 

Now she just had to wait. Maybe she could intervene just a little bit. Maybe Clint would help her out.


	4. Loki

Peter liked him back. His heart was thudding in his chest as he paced in his room. Why was he so nervous? This was a good thing! He wouldn't be rejected, now. Hopefully. Romanoff said she wasn't joking when she said Peter liked him. And she didn't seem likely to lie about that. 

After his initial nervousness because he just told Romanoff basically everything and found out Peter liked him as well, he felt almost estatic. Holy shit, what were the odds? He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. Okay, he could not make this weird..er than it already was. He had to make sure his confession was perfect. 

Because this was one of the things he wanted to not fuck up, out of those few things, this was probably most important. Because this was something important. He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. This was simple. He hadn't really been infatuated with anyone before, especially a mortal, and this was stressful. Was this how everyone felt when they had feelings for another?

Because honestly, he didn't see how anyone could suffer with this more than once. His stomach was filled with..what did they call them? Butterflies? And his mind was overthinking everything about this. He was suffering because of the impossibly adorable person that was Peter Parker ( _self-projection_ ). 

He fixed his hair, trying to look presentable as he exited his room, trying to keep his composure as he noticed Peter energetically talking to Stark. He tried to keep himself from turning fully red,though he was pretty sure he failed. Peter had that effect on him. 

He noticed how Peter turned slightly red as well when he noticed him. Loki counted that as a victory. He sat and leaned back on the couch, inhaling slowly to calm himself. He hoped the red tint to his face disappeared as he glanced at the others. Romanoff looked smug, almost amused. The others didn't seem to notice, or didn't care.

He was an emotional mess. This was an actual living nightmare. He rubbed his temples and tried to avoid Natasha's judgmentally smug stare. Honestly, much more of that knowing look and he'd go confess to Peter right now. And he couldn't do that. He bit his lip to keep himself from saying something about it, mainly because of the others in the room. They'd collectively freak out. 

And collectively freaking out Avengers were not good. Not to mention Barton and Stark's jokes, and the threat of being stabbed by Barnes. A lot. A lot of stabbing. And that'd just be uncomfortably painful. And he wanted it to be somewhat more romantic than 'hey I like you,' in the middle of him talking with Stark. Even the painfully awkward thought made him cringe internally.

Yeah, that was not how he was going to do this.


	5. Peter

Natasha knocked on his door hours later, and he paused his music and stood, opening the door with a raised eyebrow. She glanced up from her phone. "Loki likes you back," was all she said before walking off. Peter stared, eyes wide as he watched her retreating form. A strange wheeze noise of shock left his throat at her bluntness. Holy shit. He blinked as his eyes burned, and wondered how creepy that'd looked. Thankfully, nobody was around. 

He retreated back into his room and stared at the wall. The shock was wearing off, enthusiasm replacing it. Loki liked him back! He didn't know _why_ , but he was too ecstatic to care. He tried to keep him from squeaking excitedly, because he was not a child anymore. He was nineteen, a legal adult. But excitement bubbled inside him as he grabbed his phone and exited his room quickly. 

Tony waved him over as he was entering the main area. "So, for new suit upgrades, I was thinking.." he continued on, Peter nodding and adding when needed. But a good half of his mind was on Loki. And then he entered the area and he felt his face heat up slightly. Tony didn't seem to notice, continuing on about the suit. Peter turned his focus back to the conversation and grinned at his mentor. They agreed to meet in a few hours to test their ideas as Peter walked away, trying to conceal his blush. 

And had Loki always been that hot? No, no he didn't need to embarrass himself. Natasha's face was smug as he passed, going to calm himself before he literally exploded. He put his face in his hands to hide his blush, which was probably pretty prominent. Because damn, they hadn't even spoken and he felt those nervous tingles. So this is what a giant crush felt like. This made Gwen and Liz feel minuscule. 

And it was both annoying and exhilarating. Annoying because he couldn't even look at Loki without becoming as red as his suit. Exhilarating because he was crushing on a literal god, and he liked him back. He chewed on his lip and ran a hand through his hair before glancing around. Okay, his hormones needed to chill out. Please and thanks. He glanced in the mirror to make himself look good before slumping against his door and groaning. 

This was absolutely fine. He might've been unable to even be around Loki without blushing, but hey, that was..normalish? He wondered if Loki's crush was as big as his. Probably not, but then again, he didn't think it'd be possible for him to return his feelings, but here he was. So maybe it was as huge. 

He wouldn't know until he confessed. And he had no idea how he was going to do that.


	6. Loki

Their sexual tension lasted a bit over a week before Loki decided to just say 'fuck it' and confess. He was panicked, a nervous mess as he told Peter to meet him in his room in half an hour. This was a mistake. A very, very bad mistake. He was going to screw this up. And any friendship they had would disappear in a puff of awkward smoke. He took a deep breath before clearing his mind. Peter liked him back, he'd be fine. It wasn't like he just suddenly changed his affections over the course of a week. 

He spent the remaining time pacing, freaking out, and then trying to calm down. When Peter finally entered with a small "you wanted us to meet in here," his brain froze and any way of being somewhat competent fled his body. He blinked before stuttering odd noises. Peter tilted his head slightly. Loki bit his lip, already swearing silently in his head. This was not going well.

"Like you..I mean..fucking cute..wait no...trying to confess....love..and shit..ah fuck," he muttered. He tried to form some sort of coherent sentence in his brain, which was panicking because of what he just stumbled clumsily out. This was going as bad as he thought it would've. "I mean...I like you. A lot. Because you're cute as hell, and..and you're nice, and..passionate, and fucking smart..and this is really awkward," he smiled awkwardly. 

"I like you too." 

The air in Loki's lungs left quickly as he stared, eyes wide. Oh... _oh_! He grinned brightly at Peter's slightly flustered, reddened face. Because if he said what he thought he heard, then he was probably going to happily explode. Into rainbows and sparkles and other disgustingly happy things. "What?" He said quickly, eyes wide as Peter chuckled and pushed some hair out of his face, sheepish and blushing severely. 

"Yeah, I mean, you're really fucking hot. And you're really fun to be around, just in general..i'm not good at this..and uh..yeah, I like you too, Loki," he grinned, his eyes bright. Loki thought, his cheeks heating up slightly. He took a deep breath because holy shit, Peter said he liked him back. And he was just as awkward as he was. This was perfect. 

Loki grinned. "So should we..," he made a tiny gesture and Peter caught on and became slightly redder. He muttered something incoherent quickly, a cute little lopsided grin on his face as Loki admired how impossibly cute the younger male was.

"If..if you want to.." he replied. Loki stepped forward slightly and lifted Peter's chin, connecting their lips softly. The two of them eventually melted into the embrace, arms wrapping around torsos and fingers running through hair. 

When they separated, Peter glanced up at him slightly. 

"So..we're dating?"

"..Yeah, yeah I think so," Loki replied, grinning slightly. 

"Good."


	7. Peter

When Loki approached him, somewhat red in the face, and told him to meet in his room in half an hour, Peter had to admit he silently freaked out. Shit, did he do something? Was he going to confess? Natasha said he returned his feelings. He hastily agreed to meet up, and as Loki left, he took a deep breath. Maybe he could confess! If that was what they were doing. Otherwise, he had no idea. 

And when the time came around and he slipped in with a tiny ""you wanted us to meet in here," Loki froze slightly and looked over at him. Peter blinked, suddenly self-conscious of the baggy sweater falling off his shoulders and torn jeans. Loki stuttered out a couple of odd noises, and Peter tilted his head a bit to the side. Was he..okay? Maybe he was just nervous. 

"Like you..I mean..fucking cute..wait no...trying to confess....love..and shit..ah fuck," he muttered quickly. Peter looked at him with wide eyes as he narrowed his eyes slightly. Holy shit, it was true. He was somewhat, okay, very awkward. And panicking. A lot. "I mean...I like you. A lot. Because you're cute as hell, and..and you're nice, and..passionate, and fucking smart..and this is really awkward," a tiny smile formed on his face. 

"I like you too," Peter blurted out, unable to stop himself. Well, at least he made Loki feel..maybe less awkward? Since he liked him back. Always sort of had. And now they were confessing after a week of sexual tension and awkward stuttering. 

Loki stared at him with wide eyes. A bright grin formed on his face, and Loki was cuter than ever. Shit, he really was smitten. His face was warm with blush as Loki continued to hopefully stared. ""What?" He squeaked, as if unsure if he was telling the truth. Peter brushed hair out of his face, awkward and sheepish. His face grew hotter. 

"Yeah, I mean, you're really fucking hot. And you're really fun to be around, just in general..i'm not good at this..and uh..yeah, I like you too, Loki," he stuttered out awkwardly before grinning at him. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

Loki returned the smile. "So should we.." Peter realized he meant kiss and he muttered an incoherent 'oh my god holy shit yes', a lopsided smile on his face as he glanced up at the taller male and swallowed quickly. 

"If..if you want to..," he replied, nervously eager. Loki stepped forwards and lifted his chin slightly, connecting their lips slowly and passionately. Peter eventually got through the shock as it continued. Holy shit this was real.

Peter glanced up at him when they separated.

When they separated, Peter glanced up at him slightly.

"So..we're dating?"

"..Yeah, yeah I think so," Loki replied with a happily shocked look on his face.

"Good."


End file.
